Love is a Battlefield
by csilover8
Summary: Summary inside- Domestic Violence warning. Please review and let me know if i should do another chapter?
1. Chapter 1

Love is a Battlefield

_This is my first Huddy Fanfic. An idea I though of this morning and couldn't wait to write. I've currently wrote a lot of Mac/Jo CSI fic's and really wanted to give Huddy writing a go. __I haven't wrote a Fanfic in a while- due to an Essay which I got an A- for so I'm quite happy about that seen as though it was my first one and I'm taking my GCSE's early, so I was ecstatic with that result. So read and review and Follow me on Twitter CSIBeyonceGirl_ - My DP is of Huddy of course!_

House didn't know what hade come over him. He replayed last nights events over and over in his head, each time regretting what he had done even more. He couldn't believe that their recurring verbal match had turned into a physical fight and that he had hit her. He kept seeing her face, the bruise forming within seconds of the contact. He had hurt her- his precious angel. Her skin so soft like a fresh layer of snow covering the damp ground, her eyes like priceless diamonds- glimmering with purity. He couldn't understand why he had hurt his beautiful angel.

He had turned into a monster last night, an unrecognisable demon that he had never unleashed. He had scared himself but more importantly he had scared her. He thought back to why he had laid a hand on her and he couldn't even remember why- he was out of control. All he could think of was the moment his fist made contact with her perfect face and the moments after that terrible incident. The way she had whimpered and squirmed when he tried to apologise and the way her eyes looked at him in terror as apposed to lust. He prayed, not even sure why as he didn't even believe in a God- but she did. He thought that if he prayed- maybe Lisa's faith could get them through. He wished he did have faith like Lisa and in times like this he actually knew how pray and how to ask God for forgiveness. He loved her, he cared deeply for her and he couldn't understand how he could have hurt her. The moment he swung his fist, he wasn't himself- he remembers watching him self hit her and wishing that the foreign man in front of him would stop. But he couldn't stop him as it wasn't another Man it was his own reflection staring back at him from the mirror.

After he had flew that regretted punch, he had ran- he had said sorry and ran. He left her frightened, confused and upset, just curled up on her floor weeping hysterically. He had ignored the voice of little Rachel asking him where he was going and he had just left without another word. He walked into the darkness of despair and asked the unknown surroundings what the hell he had done.

And that's when he found himself at the hospital in his office the next morning waiting for her to arrive for work…


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. Just to make it clear I know House would never hurt Cuddy but I thought it was an interesting story to write. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review…_

She arrived at her usual time and House caught a glimpse of her as she rushed past his office. Despite the obvious excessive amount of make-up she had applied around her eye, he could still clearly see the vicious bruise surrounding her eye. He gasped in horror as the reality of what he had done sunk in even further.

It was clear she was avoiding him by the way she avoided looking into the window of his office and by the way she had rushed past without so much as a pause in her step. He really hated himself right now and wished that he could change what had happened between. His mind flashed back to their argument as the images of her weak and terrified body laid helpless on the floor came into view. He decided to speak to her and apologise again. He followed her a few paces behind until he reached her office. She hadn't noticed his presence until he had cleared his throat, causing her to jump at the noise. She jumped slightly at the sight of him and a look of terror flashed on her face- still fearing him greatly.

Her mind flashed back to the way she had sobbed uncontrollably all night. The way she had stayed on the floor and cried herself to sleep, the way she had wished that last night's events had never happened and then when she woke up the next day it would have all been a terrible dream and she would wake up peacefully in the arms of House. She knew it was only a fantasy but it's all that she could think of to try and stay calm and to try and stay stable.

She had been hit before, but only in school fights and once or twice by patients- but never by someone that she loved and especially by House who was the person she never ever believed would hurt her, but she had been wrong.

The man last night was unknown to her, a side to House she had never seen before and a side that she wished she would never have to see again.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry", was all he mentioned to say.

He came closer to her making her nervous by his sudden closeness.

"I didn't mean to hurt you", he pleaded, begging for her to understand him.

"House, you hit me", she stated bluntly, "There's no justifying what you did".

House nodded,

"Lisa, I'm not saying that it wasn't my fault because it was- it but I wasn't completely myself", he explained.

"House I don't care for your pathetic excuses", she snarled back, trying to stay in control of the situation.

"There's something that I was going to tell you last night, but before I could- you started an argument again", she said, turning away from him and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

He stayed silent, unaware of what to say.

"House, I'm pregnant- they said it was a miracle as I was unlikely to conceive but hey it happened," she said coldly.

House stayed silent for a while longer and his face now covered with a mixture of shock and guilt.

"And know I can't even trust you, never mind be happy that we're going to have a child together, because at the moment I really can't be done with you", she said.

"But Lise, it will never happen again, we can be a family now- me, you, Rachel and the baby, we can put all this behind us", he suggested, knowing that it was going to take more than flattery and sugar coated apologies to win her back.

"No House, you've officially blew it", she informed him as she walked past him and headed off to her meeting, leaving him distraught at what she had said…


	3. Chapter 3

_Third Chapter now up! I hope your enjoying this story, I have had really nice feedback so far and I do appreciate it. Read and review- thanks…_

Cuddy had been avoiding House for most of the morning; she had only spoken to him when she necessarily had to. She had felt sick all morning and was making constant trips to the restroom. House had noticed her frequent bathroom visits and wished he could be there and look after her but right now she wanted nothing more to do with him.

She couldn't stay one hundred percent concentrated as her thoughts were all over the place. She kept thinking about House and the baby- and her mind was just a jigsaw puzzle right now, she was trying to put the pieces together but it was pointless as they were all split into thousands of tiny important pieces- impossible to be put back together again.

She sat back down to her desk feeling utterly exhausted by today's events ad sub- consciously rested her hand on her small bump. She was feeling a mixture of emotions, Joy, Guilt, Anger, Sadness; she was possibly feeling every single emotion there was at that point. She was contemplating blaming herself for House's actions convincing herself that it may have been her fault but she was just too confused.

She took out her mirror from her purse and took another look at her eye; it had become more apparent as the day went on and of course this lead to puzzled stares and constant questions. She avoided the questions as best she could and had made up a story that she hoped would satisfy the nosy staff. She just told them that she had been playing with Rachel and that Rachel had threw a toy at her accidentally.

House was still in his office, he couldn't get his mind of Lisa and the baby. He felt so stupid for losing the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and continued cursing to him self. He ventured out of his office and was bought out of his thoughts by a loud sobbing noise coming from Cuddy's office. Despite knowing that she didn't want to see him he still entered her office wanting to make sure she was okay.

He walked in a saw her crying into her hands.

"Lisa?" he called quietly.

"House just leave me alone", she sighed, tired of constantly fighting with him.

"Lisa I know that I blew my chance- but is there anyway that we can just move on", he pleaded, showing genuine sorrow in his sparkling baby blue eyes.

"House, I can't trust you- I'm really sorry", she breathed, "Please just go"…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, great comments and I'm really glad you're enjoying this story.__ Just to let you know this chapter is based on events that have taken place in my life. So you know the routine- please Read and Review… Thanks_

Lisa had been in her office now for around two hours. She was trying to get on with the mass amount of paperwork that covered her desk. It was no use, she couldn't concentrate and her mind was too busy preoccupied thinking about House. She kept feeling the pain of the instant contact of his fist to her face. She absentmindedly grazed her hand over her stomach and felt a little kick on her palm. She carried on stroking her belly and the more that she stroked her stomach, the more the baby would move. She smiled at the contact and wished House was here to share the precious moment. She really wanted to talk to someone but she didn't have anyone. Rachel was too young, House was the problem, her Mother would only be a hindrance and her sister was too busy to be bombarded with Cuddy's problems therefore cuddy decided against confiding in any of her family. She was contemplating visiting a Woman's help institute and ask them about what she should do but she soon discarded that idea.

She realised that she was no longer looking out for just her self anymore; she had a little baby to think of.

House had never done that to her before and it had scared the hell out of her. Yes he had dished out his fair share of insults in his time, but Words were House's thing- violence was not.

Flashback:

_Cuddy was arguing with House yet again. Their argument was about House going out and drinking to his own accord and that he never told her anything. They argued about trust and honesty but things soon got out of hand when House began to shoot spiteful words at her and the pair had gotten into a physical fight. Cuddy had pushed him slightly and this had triggered him to react, he pushed her back even harder and __held her arms tightly; scaring her by his over bearing authority that he had over her. It wasn't until several seconds after when House had threw that lethal punch; knocking her to the ground and knocking all her pride away with it._

She knew House had a bit of a drinking problem- but she had no idea that his drink abuse would lead him to become a complete monster.

She started to cry again and she had a strange feeling that there was a lot more crying to come within the next few weeks. She decided to finish off her paperwork for the night and turn of her office light. She walked out of her office and wrapped her self in her warm winter coat. She turned to exit the Hospital but collided with House who was about to enter her office…


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the fifth chapter. I'm glad you are enthusiastic about this story. I didn't know if Huddy fans would like this kind off story- but I'm glad you like it._

_Remember read and review… Thanks _

House looked down into Cuddy's damaged, vulnerable eyes which once sparkled with lust and desire.

She quickly stopped their eye contact and avoided her gaze towards the door behind House. Neither of them dared to speak. It was House who broke the silence.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" he asked, not sure exactly what to say.

She nodded slowly and tried to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and then instantly let go realising that he was scaring her again.

"Please just wait", he pleaded.

"I don't want to speak to you, I need to go and fetch Rachel", She replied.

But before she had time to leave the bile that had been threatening to rise finally rose and she ran to the nearby restroom and emptied her stomach in one of the toilets. House followed closely behind and stood by the sink waiting for her to finish off, his heart ached at the fact that he couldn't help her and just had to watch as she suffered by her self.

After about ten minutes of hauling her guts out into the toilet she emerged looking even more exhausted than she did before. She ignored his presence and went over to the sink and splashed her face. The splash of water unveiled the true masterpiece around her eye. It had swelled up really bad and looked like she had been hit with a golf club.

"You should probably get that bruise checked out, you may have broken your cheek", House suggested.

"You mean you may have broken my cheek", She yelled. "I've been biting my tongue with you all day because every time I see you I just want to yell at you, but I was trying to be mature and be a professional boss- but I give up", she finished.

"Lisa, you know that I would never hurt you and our baby", he said, with tears cascaded down his face.

"I used to think that, but now I don't know what you are capable of", she screamed.

"Lisa please calm down, it's not good for you and the baby", House informed her.

"So now you care about me and the baby- it's typical you didn't think that when you were beating me up!"

He shook his head, he tried to hold her head and hug her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Get you're hands off me", she screeched.

"Lisa, I just want you to forgive me and I can hold you", he cried.

She ran out of the restroom with tears streaming down her face. House just stayed there on the floor of the restroom wishing that everything would just go back to normal.

She hurried out into the cold, winter air and paced over to her car. She unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. It wouldn't be long she thought until she and her bump wouldn't fit behind the wheel of her little car. She sighed and screamed. She was so angry and confused. She pushed the keys in the ignition and placed her foot down on the accelerator. She must have been breaking the speed limit by 10mph but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was driving to but she kept on driving through the dark, empty roads.

It wasn't until she swerved to miss some kind of rodent on the road and collided with the on coming car. All she saw was the bright headlights heading straight for her and the sound of the car smashing into the front of her car. The last thing she felt was the kick of her baby before slipping into the darkness…


	6. Chapter 6

_Please read and review! Thank you x_

She was rushed through the hospital doors surrounded by a large amount of doctors and nurses. Everyone was looking on at the Dean of Medicine covered in blood and in a fatal condition being wheeled through the corridor. News had spread fast and House had come limping fast in search of her. He reached the room where they were trying to stabilize her. He looked through the window and saw her laying there. She had more bruises and was bleeding from a gash on her head. He was approached from behind by Wilson who placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

No words were spoken between them but the presence of Wilson was all that he needed.

A nurse came outside and walked towards House.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?" House asked frantically.

The nurse looked at House sympathetically and he couldn't stand it.

"So far she's in a 50/50 position and the baby is in high danger- she was in a car accident", the nurse informed.

At the nurses words he sunk down on the floor and screamed. He had never shown such public emotion before but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was Cuddy and right now he didn't know what was going to happen to her and it scared the hell out of him.

"It's my entire fault!" House yelled.

Wilson tried to calm House down and told him not to blame himself.

"You don't understand", he began.

Wilson thought House was just blaming him self, he had no idea what House had done to her last night.

"I'm going to get us some Coffee, stay here" He instructed House. House didn't acknowledge what Wilson had said, but Wilson knew House wasn't going to go any where far any time soon.

"What the hell happened?" called the concerned voice of Evelyn from down the corridor.

Great all he needed was the guilt being pushed into him further by the arrival of her mother.

"Oh God" she gasped at the sight of her daughter surrounded by the mass amount of medical staff.

"She was in a car accident," he stated, barely looking at the older woman as he said each word.

"Evelyn, she's pregnant", House said.

"Oh god, my little girl", she cried. "I need to be with her".

House didn't bother trying to comfort Evelyn; instead he walked straight past her and went to get some much needed air as he literally couldn't breathe in there.

Two nurses came over to restrict Evelyn from entering the room where Lisa was and instead told her to sit down and take some deep breaths.

When Wilson returned to where House was sat minutes earlier, House was no where to be found.

Wilson turned and headed to find House but instead noticed Evelyn sitting on a nearby chair sipping a glass of water.

"Evelyn I'm so sorry" he said, unaware of how to greet a woman who's daughter was in a critical condition.

"If your looking for House, the coward ran", she said coldly.

"He ran out of here?" he asked, making sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, he just went". She finished.

"Look I need to find him, I'll be back as soon as I can", he informed her, but she didn't reply- she just carried on gazing out at a spot on the opposite wall.

/ The Doctors had stabilized Cuddy and she was now waking up from her unconsciousness. She woke up to the faces of some familiar and some unfamiliar Doctors.

"My baby? Is my baby okay?" was all she asked panic stricken in her voice.

"Lisa, you have been extremely lucky- the baby is unharmed and your injuries are not as fatal as we previously assumed", an unfamiliar Doctor informed her. She began to cry with relief.

"Would you like me to get Doctor House?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I don't to see anyone", she replied, placing her hand back on her bump…


	7. Chapter 7

_Seventh__ chapter is now up. Hope you like it, please read and review!_

_Thank you x_

Cuddy laid back and closed her eyes. For now she could just be herself. She could switch the world off and just concentrate on herself and her baby.

It must have been due to whole trauma of the accident, because it wasn't long before Cuddy had fallen asleep. She fell into a deep sleep straight away and drifted into dream. The dream wasn't really a dream, because it had happened before. It as if her mind was replaying the worst moments over and over again.

House was yelling at her and hitting her. He carried on hitting her and shooting words with every punch. She was helpless and pleading for him to stop. He didn't listen though. Each time she cried for him to stop he just carried on. Laughing at her, calling her a pathetic piece of existence.

She woke up and screamed. She was covered in a thick layer of sweat and her heart was beating extremely fast. A nurse ran in after hearing her screams and tried to calm her down.

"It was just a nightmare Lisa", the Nurse explained. She could see the look of terror still plastered on Cuddy's face.

"Was it a nightmare about the crash?" the Nurse asked, feeling huge sympathy towards cuddy.

"I can't remember," Cuddy lied, hoping to avoid further conversation with the nurse.

"I'm just going to check up on some other patients, I'll come back and see if you're okay later on", the Nurse informed, before leaving Cuddy's room.

By now her Mother had left as Cuddy had said that she didn't want to see anyone and House was still AWOL. Wilson was trying to find him, but Cuddy didn't care about everyone outside. She cared for the safety of her and her unborn child.

She thought back to when she was younger, possibly late teens early twenties and she remembered meeting House. He was such a catch for her. His charming smile, cocky attitude, and arrogant sense of Humour. It was all these factors that had first attracted her to him. He was a gentleman to her too. Always complimenting her and making her feel so great inside. He always looked out for her and defended her honour if anyone questioned it. It was only in his older age that he had turned into the miserable sod that he was. Yet she didn't care because to her he was always the same House, it was just to the other people that he different. She believed that House was a good man and that despite how hard things would get- he would always do the right thing in the end. But she had been so wrong about that. The man that he had become in recent months was not the House that she knew. The man was a stranger to her. An unknown presence in her bed. She desperately wanted him back, and prayed that he would soon become his own self again. But that didn't happen. He only got worse, worse with his temper and with his patients. He's sly remarks had gotten much worse and his unethical behaviour had increased with each passing day.

He had broken the one thing that she thought he could never break. And that was her. He had laid a finger on her and she couldn't still believe it. It wasn't the accident or the stress of work that she was crying about- it was him. The man she loved being nothing but a shell replaced with an alien…


End file.
